My Only One
by AnSushi
Summary: This is my first attempt at a songfic...It's the song Only One by Yellowcard...


This my first attempt at a songfic… so don't laugh! TT

I was bored and… I was listening to this song…

It's Only One by Yellowcard.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket …although I wouldn't have any objections owning Kyo… but sadly I don't.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Broken, this fragile thing now,_**

**_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces,_**

**_And I've thrown my words all around,_**

**_But I can't, I can't give you a reason,_**

Kyo watched as she cried, tears falling form her face, wasting away as they fell to the ground, suddenly indistinguishable because of the drops of rain.

He wanted to reach out; to touch her, he wanted to wipe those tears away, but mostly he wanted to hold her.

It was his fault she was sad, everything was his fault. If only he had remained in the mountains training for the rest of his life.

She would never have had to meet him then and then he wouldn't have to look at her suffering.

He wanted so much to hug her until her tears stopped; until she stopped trembling, but that could never happen.

_It's because of that damn curse!_

He looked down at his hands, resting on the window sill. He wanted so much to reach out and touch her but he wouldn't.

He couldn't.

If he did he was sure he would lose control of his emotions and he didn't want her to see him in such a state of weakness…in such a state of vulnerability…

_**I feel so broken up,**_

_**And I give up,**_

**_I just want to tell you, so you know,_**

****

This was it, his last chance to tell her what she meant to him.

"Tohru, I …" He looked through the barred window. Her tears had not yet stopped, but at least she was making eye contact with him now. She was hugging herself, trying to keep dry from the rain, trying not to let him see how deep the sorrow cut into her.

"Tohru, I wanted to tell you…" _I love you, and I'm sorry we couldn't stay together like you wanted. We won't be able to eat together, worry together and study together. I'm sorry, Tohru._

But he couldn't tell her these things; he wasn't strong or brave enough. The courage required of him to say these things was tenfold of the courage required to reach out and touch her.

He didn't care if she thought him weak anymore, if she saw him at his most vulnerable stage. He just wanted to touch her once more.

His hand slipped past the bars. He stretched his arm out to her. Her eyes widened and for a moment, the tears stopped.

He watched her trembling fingers reach out to stroke his. She grasped his hand in both of hers. She looked at him and was surprised enough to see her own grief reflected in his eyes. He felt the same thing she was feeling. She was sure of it.

**_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you,_**

**_You are my only one,_**

**_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do,_**

**_You are my only, my only one,_**

****

"Kyo, what is it?" Tohru didn't really need to hear what he wanted to say, she just wanted to hear his voice.

After all, this would be the last day that she would ever see him again.

"I-I… just forget it!" The words left his mouth before he could think. _There I go again, losing my temper… I should just let her go…_

He looked up at her, the tears had begun again. _No… no … NO! Don't cry… please… it hurts so much!_

Every tear that fell from her face reminded him of all the tragedies in his life. Each small drop felt like his heart was being ripped out.

He didn't want to see her cry anymore. He was the reason she was crying…

**_Made my mistakes, let you down,_**

**_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long,_**

**_Ran my whole life in the ground,_**

**_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone,_**

****

#Flashback#

"Oh, Kyo… are you going somewhere?" Tohru looked up from the TV to see him carrying a backpack over one shoulder.

He was caught by surprise. "Uh, yeah, I'll be gone for a while so … don't get worried or anything. I'm just going to the main house for a visit."

He ignored Shigure and Yuki. They were both giving him disapproving looks; trying to encourage him to tell the truth.

She smiled at him, "Oh, okay. Have a good trip, be safe." She waved him off at the door and he watched her until the trees covered her.

He then turned around and gritted his teeth, walking away with determined steps. He knew why he was going to the main house. This would probably be his last day outside of the Sohma Main House estate. He knew what happened to the person cursed with the Cat when they reached a certain age. He didn't want to lie to Tohru but he also didn't want her to worry.

"Kyo! Wait!" He turned to see Yuki catching up.

"What do you want?" Although he and Yuki had become much better friends, they still fought sometimes.

"I think you should have told her the truth."

"Why? I don't want her to worry unnecessarily, you know she will."

"Kyo, I don't think you understand. She loves you; I don't think you should be leaving like this," Yuki tried to reason with him.

"Shut up! You don't understand why I'm doing this; I'd rather leave like this than have her pity me forever."

"You stupid cat," Kyo turned to see Yuki trembling with anger. He turned to back to the path to continue walking when Yuki's fist connected with his face. He was thrown backwards off the path. He stood up and brushed his clothes off.

"I hope you realise what you're doing."

Kyo rubbed his cheek and scowled. He brushed past Yuki and continued to walk up the slope. Suddenly he stopped. He turned and handed Yuki something.

"If she finds out, give this to her."

Yuki looked at the object. When he realized what it was he looked at Kyo.

"I can't tell her to her face, I'm not strong enough. So you will give this to her after she finds out. But you have to promise me that you won't run back to the house and shove this in her face. Don't let her find out straight away."

Yuki nodded. "I promise," Kyo smiled, a smile which contained so much misery, and proceeded to walk to the main house.

**_And something's breaking up,_**

_**I feel like giving up,**_

**_I won't walk out until you know,_**

****

Tohru was absent-mindedly humming as she dusted around the house.

The house was very quiet without Kyo's constant shouting and complaining. It had been three weeks since he left and Tohru could tell that something was wrong. Although she may not pick up on most obvious things, she knew something was up with Kyo.

She noticed that Yuki coming out of Kyo's bedroom and smiled. "Do you miss him as well?"

Yuki didn't see her. "What? Oh yes, I missed his early morning shouts."

"I was thinking of calling him. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Miss Honda. I think I need to tell you something. He's not coming back."

Tohru felt her heart shatter at those words. She still had a smile on her face because she was frozen with shock. "What!? What do you mean? He's not… not… d-dead is he?" She collapsed to the ground clutching her chest.

_Is this what it feels like when your heart is breaking?_

"No, he's not dead. But he's not coming back."

"I don't understand."

Hesitantly Yuki explained about the person cursed with the cat reaching a certain age and being locked up in a small 'house' in the Main house.

Tohru heard his words but for some reason she also felt as if she wasn't real. As if what she was hearing wasn't real. The pain in her chest was too strong, her head was pounding and so was her heart. _But it's broken, why is it still beating??_

"Miss Honda? Miss Honda??" She looked up at Yuki and passed out.

**_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you,_**

**_You are my only one,_**

**_I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do,_**

**_You are my only my only one,_**

****

She woke up in her bed. Yuki and Shigure were watching her worriedly.

"Ah, you're back with us. Don't worry, Hatori should be over right now."

"I-I…Kyo?" Was it real? Was this real? It didn't seem to be that way. She looked up and when she saw the sorrow in their eyes, she knew it was.

**_Here I go, so dishonestly,_**

**_Leave a note for you, my only one,_**

**_And I know you can see right through me,_**

**_So let me go and you will find someone,_**

****

She looked at the envelope Yuki had given her. It had her name written on the front. No fancy lettering, just her name. Written neatly and normally.

She looked at Yuki and Shigure. "Could I? Could I be alone for a moment?"

Shigure looked at her for a moment. "Should we be worried about you?"

She shook her head.

She read the letter. It just told her what Yuki had said earlier, but it was mainly Kyo telling her to forget about him and not to look for him.

_I hope he realises how hard that's going to be…_

# End of Flashback#

Even though she had been standing in the rain for a while her hands were warmer than his. He squeezed her hands for a moment and decided to speak.

"Tohru… I think you should forget about me," she looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" her voice was just barely audible.

"I want you to forget about me. Everyone knew that this was going to happen so we didn't think you needed to know. But now that it's happened, Yuki told me that you're having trouble coping… I think you should forget about me and let Yuki help you. He loves you…"_I love you…_

"What? But Kyo….I don't love Yuki… I love you."

Kyo forced himself to let go of her hand and turn away. "I'm sorry," he knew she would start crying again. Just as he expected she ran away, he could hear the splashes of her footsteps as she ran.

**_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you,_**

**_You are my only one,_**

**_I let go, there's just no one, no one like you,_**

**_You are my only, my only one,_**

**_My only one,_**

**_My only one,_**

**_My only one,_**

**_You are my only, my only one._**

****

"TOHRU! TOHRU!" Kyo ran through Shigure's estate.

_She's probably not at home._

He ran through the house dumping his bag at the front door. He looked inside to see Shigure reading the newspaper and Yuki watching TV.

"Is she here?" Shigure looked up in surprise.

"Kyo!? But I thought…" Kyo grinned.

"It seems when you all spoke to Akito that day…It seems to me that he has become a kinder person…"

Yuki was silent for a moment. "Kyo, I just … When you see her… she's been very upset…actually that's more of an understatement."

Kyo looked at Yuki, surprised to realize how close they had become; they could actually be called friends…

He ran upstairs and stopped outside her door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. She wasn't in her room. He frantically searched her room.

He sighed and headed back to his room, only to find Tohru hugging one of his shirts he may have left behind. She was curled up in his bed crying. He paced softly to the bed and place a hand on her shoulder.

She sat up in shock and let go of the shirt. They stayed like that for a moment.

"Are y-you… are you real?" She reached out and flinched as if his presence hurt her.

He smiled and she flung her arms around him crying into his chest.

His smell and the softness of his shirt told her that he was definitely real.

Neither of them new how long they stayed like that.

It wasn't until afterwords that Tohru realised what was wrong…

"Kyo, you didn't transform!" He just grinned back…

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

I'm a sucker for happy endings…

does Ritsu impersonation

OMG! I'm sorry world! I made these poor people read this fic! I must apologize for taking up space on this website! Please forgive me!!

LoL anyway… please review…


End file.
